


School

by THES



Category: Extreme (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: 架空校园设定。沙雕连载
Relationships: Guno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*  
nuno抱着一堆木板和零件落座的时候Pat刚把两杯可乐端上桌，金卷发的小伙儿把脚蹬在桌腿，慢吞吞把其中一杯碳酸推向对面，顺便张嘴问：“你真准备转学了？”  
“hum.”nuno咬着吸管含混不清地讲，“你不高兴我和你在同一个学校？”  
“那倒没有，我们是哥们儿。”pat道，看着他摆弄那堆破烂的电子线路、方块零件还有光秃秃的木板，只感觉一阵牙酸，“还没装好？要我说你就不该摔了它。”  
“我只是想要一把我自己的吉他，”nuno回答，“这有什么不对吗？之前那把是我哥的吉他，不是我的，你懂吗？”  
“好歹是个礼物，”pat朝吸管吹气，饮料咕噜咕噜地响，“如果我妈能送我把贝斯我能高兴一整天、不，大概一个星期！”  
nuno挑起眉毛，恶狠狠地把薯条沾上番茄酱。“你说得就像是我故意摔了它一样，可那只是个意外！我又怎么知道那条线路接错会过电？”他一边嚼一边气冲冲地念叨，“你这个妈妈的小女孩，你妈妈才不会送你东西！”  
“这还变成我的错了？”pat不可置信地睁大眼睛，“哇哦，你猜猜我上周末看见的那个躲在角落、一边哭一边给妈妈打电话的小女孩是谁？”  
“你偷听我讲电话？”nuno瞪他，pat摊了摊手，“我只是顺便路过——休战，ok？”  
nuno撅了下嘴，点头同意了，两个人又开始啃薯条。  
“我讨厌薯条，”但沉默的气氛实在没有保持多久，没过两分钟nuno就开始抱怨，“非常讨厌，尤其是它们可能会掉渣进零件的时候。”  
“那你就不要在拼装的时候吃啊？”pat纳闷地道，nuno冲他翻白眼——  
“我需要食物，就像所有的正常人类那样，好吗？”青少年拨弄一下刚烫过没多久的黑色羊毛卷，这才想起自己忘了擦手，“……都怪你，pat！”  
“我一定是你家城门失火以后被烧得最惨的池鱼。”pat把手探到哥们儿的餐盘，咬了一口汉堡，“说真的，你不来点吗？素食主义会造成营养不良啊。”  
“别想，我妈妈说过这个事。”nuno在桌子底下踹他，“不如想想我们接下来要怎么活动，你那个学校有乐器社吗？”  
“啊，妈宝。”pat笑他，瞥到他的脸色，连忙装模作样地思考了一会儿，“好像有，但是基本等于没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“那边是另一个乐队的地盘。”pat回忆道，“呃，比我们高出很多级的，你懂我意思吧？那些社区大学的人，他们看上去、不太好惹？”  
“或许我们能说服一下他们。”nuno认真思索片刻，“大不了我们可以翘课，在他们不练的时候偷偷搞。”  
“事实上我觉得，他们的空闲时间比我们两个多得多。”pat掰起指头给他数，“史戴琳夫人和爱弥儿的课不能缺，我们就只能在周三和周五出来冒险了。”  
“为什么不能缺？”nuno好奇，“讲讲我的新学校，我还以为你没什么好怕的。”  
“史戴琳是个老妖婆，缺一回课就会被叫家长，至于爱弥儿，”pat梦幻的眼神把nuno肉麻得不行，“她超辣的。”


	2. Chapter 2

*  
很显然的一件事是nuno对“超辣的”爱弥儿完全没有任何兴趣，以至于金发的音乐课教师经常看到男孩儿当着老师的面摆弄自己还未成形的吉他，但她并没像只发怒的母狮子那样把男孩拎到办公室教训，似乎是nuno青春期的漂亮脸蛋起了作用（pat说的），总之她一直循循善诱，试图用爱感化。  
所以被从座位上叫起来时他还很茫然，不自觉地咬了一下嘴唇——整个教室的女性生物都发出一阵小小的吸气声——才站起身来，指了指自己：“叫我？”  
门口的爱弥儿点头，并露出一个相当迷人的微笑：“跟我出来一下。”  
她穿着亮橘的裙子，相当时兴的拼接风格，高跟鞋根细且尖，走路好比在青春期男孩们的性幻想上跳爵士舞，nuno茫然地走了两步，pat嫉妒的声音传进耳朵，“王子，加油。”  
nuno停了一秒，迅速地低声质问他：“这是什么绰号？”  
pat也停顿了一秒，再出声就几乎在尖叫了：“全班、不，全校女生送你的，满怀爱意，你没注意到桌洞的情书吗！”  
“没有？”nuno骗他，假装没注意到自己在炫耀一样得意洋洋地炫耀，“那和我有什么关系？”  
“……快他妈的去吧！”pat推他一把，“等你的好消息！”  
只是nuno一如既往、甚至变本加厉，对那些古典乐的谱子就像是对这个漂亮女人一样毫无感觉。  
“音乐就是音乐，”他理直气壮地在办公室反驳道，“我哥哥不用谱也可以弹得很好。”  
“你哥哥是你哥哥，而你是你自己。”爱弥儿道，“你很有天赋，nuno，没必要去模仿别人，你会找到理解你的那个人的。”  
“……或许你说得对。”nuno坐在椅子上，手指有一搭没一搭地扣着桌板，杂乱的卷发遮住他半张脸，“不过这和记谱子没什么关系吧？”  
“你以为是因为你不记谱子我才叫你过来？”爱弥儿笑起来，她的金发被阳光照出蒙蒙光晕，“谱子？随他妈的去吧。”  
nuno十七岁上高二，被性感如女明星的音乐老师提到办公室，目瞪口呆地和她待了一下午。  
花了三个钟头，他的吉他终于装好了。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
“别，亲爱的，求求你，”pat把贝斯甩到沙发上，注视着他，前所未有的虚弱，“你已经练了六小时了，足足六小时，看见外面的夕阳了吗？再有一个半小时我爸妈就回了。”  
“可我还觉得不够好！”nuno坐在地上，心思烦躁地用拨片提出一群噪音来，“不够流畅，也没有我哥哥那么有趣……”  
“可我觉得已经很出色了。”pat走过去拍拍他肩膀，“你得休息一会儿，吃点东西吗？”  
“你养成现在的体型不是没有原因的。”nuno把吉他跨在腰间，双手交叉表示拒绝，“那些‘东西’的热量都不低。”  
“是运动员的通病还是怎么？”pat把一瓶矿泉水丢给他，痛苦地呻吟道，“你现在看起来像和我同班的那些舞蹈队甜妞，每天叽叽喳喳地凑在一起不说，居然还要算卡路里！我 恨 卡路里！！”  
“我也恨，所以安静会儿，”nuno一句话把他堵死，“再来一遍吧，哥们儿，趁你爸妈还没回来。”  
“你知道一个人什么时候会死吗？”pat喝了口水，道，“通常是被累死的。”  
“至少你可以在我美妙的吉他声中死？”nuno开了个玩笑，从pat僵硬的反应来看效果不太好，只好用拨片碰了回弦。  
被冷到西伯利亚的pat打了个激灵，思维总算顺着亚欧铁路线赶回美国，一回来就手忙脚乱地冲上去按住他的吉他弦，“嘿，好了，好了，nuno，我教教你，你得对自己有点儿自信。”  
“怎么做才能有自信？我也想知道。”男孩儿又开始狂躁地抓头发，“我哥的乐队！我哥的！操！我该怎么去暖场？我怎么能去？”  
“你早拒绝他不就好了？Robert可不像是会勉强你的样子。”  
nuno一听这个就泄气，后仰倒在地板上，喃喃自语：“可我怎么能再让他失望一回？学吉他那时候我已经够白痴了。”  
“三个月我都没记下来谱，弹出来的都是些乱七八糟的玩意儿，到他的台上，操，万一有人说我弹得烂怎么办？”  
他焦虑得快要在地上打滚了，pat想，他决定安慰一下好友：“别多想，也许你哥只是看上你英俊的脸了，看看你，宝贝，你去走个过场，可以吸引到不少小姑娘呢！”  
“……”  
哪壶不开提哪壶！nuno绝望地、泫然欲泣地叫了一声，pat知道自己失败了。  
“我真不懂你这种人，”他叹气，“自己给自己施加压力……好吧，我们再练一回，在我爸妈回来之前。”  
于是青少年默不作声地从地上爬起来，低着头开始拨弦。  
练琴说实话没什么作用，该紧张还是会紧张，nuno反反复复地把吉他从琴头摸到效果器，俱乐部台前的喧哗简直令他脑子嗡鸣。  
“nuno？”Robert从身后拍了他肩膀，“嘿，出什么事了？”  
“what th……Robert！”nuno被吓了一跳，在昏黄灯光下有点瑟缩地注视自己的长兄，“嗨。”  
“你很紧张？”Robert问他，“你确定你还好吗？”  
“Sim！”男孩迅速回答，“Eu estou bem！”  
Robert复杂难言地注视他：“你都在说葡语了。”  
“我比较喜欢在家人面前说家乡话，最近刚有的习惯。”nuno道，手哆哆嗦嗦地又从效果器摸到琴枕，“你放心，我一切都好，我上场了，一会儿见！”  
Robert不明所以，抓住擦肩而过的pat肩膀：“你知道他是怎么回事吗？”  
“呃，”pat想了想，斟酌出一个比较靠谱的说法，“哥哥PTSD？”


	4. Chapter 4

*  
nuno完全不知道自己是怎么上去、又怎么下来的，他的大脑一片空白，手指靠着惯性记忆扫出一片音符——好在练习了很久，听起来还像点样子，似乎Robert走上台前还跟他击了个掌，面带微笑地那种。这么说来他应该做得还好？  
他眼神涣散地倚着墙往外走，丢了魂一样用手指敲着琴箱，一遍又一遍，pat早就走了，后台里没人注意到他离开。有人进去了，在吵些什么，然后又走了；又一个乐队上去了，那个吉他声有点不太对；贝斯还行，和pat比起来也不错；主唱开麦了，麦好像有点问题；主唱唱歌了，操真他妈的好听……  
操！  
他掉头就跑，几乎是冲进一边的观众席，踮着脚扒着涌动的人群肩膀偷偷看去，那个年轻、瘦削的主唱在他眼里闪闪发亮着，色彩繁杂的光线照映在男人的颧骨和嘴唇上，万盏灯火收束于一人，那种感觉就像在黑夜中行走多时后终于见到红日初升。  
一个发光体，nuno bettencourt想，他感觉迷幻且晕眩，闪烁不定的镭射灯在他脑海中荡漾出波光，眼前的一切都朦朦胧胧，如倒映月光的粼粼星湖，或是他一直想装在浴室的磨砂玻璃，看不真切，如同磕了药（虽然没干过那事但他这么觉得了），极致的不知所措且沉醉。他的视线跟随着主唱，从他开始到结束表演，从台前到幕后……那两个吉他手真他妈的糟！他甚至愤愤不平地想，过了好几秒才意识到还有礼貌这回事，有一种冲动使他血液搏动如川流不息汇入海洋，他想站到他身边去，就像那些吉他手，他也是个……  
nuno心跳越来越快，他能感觉到这个，甚至听见自己的鼓膜从身体内部被唤醒。  
但表演结束了，他一步也没踏出去。  
*  
接下来的三天pat都被迫听着忏悔录，来自nuno bettencourt，他的新同学老朋友，不断地重复着废话，概述一下大概是后悔自己究竟为什么没有和那位唱出心中之歌的主唱聊聊——顺便一提，pat完全不知道那是谁，那天太晚，他结束表演后就走了，完全错过了nuno被丘比特射穿心脏的好戏。  
“直到现在你还觉得我是见色起意？”nuno愤怒的声音从耳边传来，pat一惊，这才发现自己把心中所想给说出来了。  
“我没有这个意思，”本着保命的思路他举手投降，“我只是在想，你其实可以要个联系方式什么的，Robert应该认识他们吧？”  
nuno心烦意乱地拨着吉他，他不明白现在是个怎么回事，就这么放弃他有点不甘心，可真要靠近却不太敢：“还是不了……”  
“那请你从我家的车里出来好不好？”pat道，他哀怨地扫视车里四仰八叉坐着的哥们儿，只觉相当委屈，“你又不能开着它去找人，而且再待下去我会被我爸打死——这是新买的车！我爸不许任何人靠近的！”  
“放轻松，你爸不是知道你在玩乐队吗？”nuno道，他努力地在脑袋里搜寻合适的词汇，“叛逆，哥们儿，你也到了叛逆的时候了，偶尔不听话又能怎样呢。”  
“说这话之前你得记住你是全家最小的孩子，”pat一针见血地指出，“而且谁认得出我们是搞乐队的啊？你第一次来我家的时候怎么个情况，还记得吗？”  
pat开始笑个不停，nuno一听他讲这个就怒火上头，忿忿地把吉他摔向他，但没能有效地阻止接下来pat连笑带喘的模仿，“pat！你怎么带着个女孩儿回家来了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“那只能怪你那时候的女朋友！她为什么要剪一个和我一样的短发！”nuno钻出车冲他咆哮，从他手里夺回吉他挂到脖颈，“我被你和badger夫人伤害了，心灵创伤，很严重的那种。”  
pat和他做了多年玩伴，对这话的潜含义再熟悉不过；“一个甜甜圈够不够弥补？”  
nuno手背对着他，比了个非常嚣张的v字——  
“两个。”他冷酷地说道。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
整个堪萨斯州没有比nuno所挑中的这家更好的面包房了，就这点pat十万个相信，若非如此他也不会每周都跟着nuno过来——毕竟好吃的食物谁不愿意多多益善呢？  
“你能和我女朋友相处很好。”是时刚好夕阳西斜，店铺内灯光打得温馨舒适，pat拄着下巴昏昏欲睡，身边的吉他安然躺在座椅——只有nuno才会随手不离乐器，他的贝斯还在家睡觉呢——pat快羡慕死了，“比如甜甜圈是东街的更甜还是西街的更好看之类的。”  
nuno拿着甜甜圈作势砸他，pat抓起托盘挡脸，忙不迭地连声叫唤：“别这样，我是你兄弟吧？”  
“是吗？我以为我只是你聚会时候的僚机呢。”nuno朝他脸扔了支吸管，拒绝听pat苍白无力的解释。任何人在盛夏季节散着头发都会觉得热，他又找不到皮圈扎自己的头发，干脆咬着半个甜甜圈、靠在椅背仰倒。眼中世界颠倒得很奇妙：地板在头顶排列，桌椅四脚朝天，脚下的风扇慢悠悠地转；大丛观赏植物油亮的叶片倒悬，莫名其妙的滑稽感令他不自觉地傻笑；倒挂的门铃自上而下地响起，倒立着的人推门进来，男孩于是咧着嘴、眯起眼睛看过去——  
他的笑僵在脸上，只不过比起慌张、更像是被突如其来的惊喜震得没了表情。前段时间出现在梦里的主唱先生站在不远的地方，抱着一堆甜食袋子，正和另一个高个儿谈论着什么，灯光温馨极了，照在他轮廓分明的脸上，将可能的缺陷（不、根本没有缺陷！）一一抚平，那种温和沉着的气质叫人着迷，似乎和台上不太一样——但同样奇异、特殊、天生令人怦然心动。  
我在做梦吗？nuno bettencourt恍恍惚惚地想，他又感觉晕乎乎地找不到方向了，好不容易勉强自己把全部视线集中在那一个人身上，从裤脚细细盯到那双眼睛。那也是个深发色和瞳色的人，黑色眼睛深邃得要命，尤其是直视过来的时候……什么？  
“nuno？nuno！”  
“什么？”他悚然一惊，浑身发麻，猛地倾回身体，差点把椅子弄倒，“你干嘛？”  
这声音太大，把pat也震了一下，不由得疑惑地问：“在看什么？你刚才简直像美术课上讲过的石膏像。”  
“……”nuno把脸埋进手心，深呼吸又深呼吸，大脑告诉他偷瞄一下，理智又恐吓得他不敢回头，只好在末了忽然道，“我们走！”  
“……哈？”pat发出一个不明所以的单音节，猝不及防被抓住了手腕往前拖。前体育生的力气着实不容小觑，他感觉自己像家里被遛的伯恩山犬——比那还惨点，好歹那条胖狗不会差点被桌子绊倒！  
“nuno！你要干什么！”  
好友哇哇乱叫他充耳不闻，只管拎着pat夺门而出，落荒而逃，田径运动员的身体素质使他跑得尤其快，而空荡荡脑海盘旋的只有一句话：  
糟了！他看到我了！


	6. Chapter 6

*  
落荒而逃的两个人终于想起了今天不是假日，上课时间他们也没法再回家，只好站在学校的厕所隔间面面相觑，一如既往地听着上课铃无动于衷。  
“所以，你跑什么？”pat满脑袋问号，“见到本人不应该高兴吗？”  
nuno惆怅地叹气，想找根烟装装酷，但除了一地烟头什么也没看到：“我要是知道为什么，我还用跑吗？”  
“我就是……紧张。”他咬着下嘴唇，下意识地去摸吉他，没摸到，两手空空的感觉很不好，“我还没做好准备……”  
pat目光诡异起来，沉吟许久才把这三星期一直以来的疑问讲出来：“我不明白，就是见个陌生人而已，你为什么总表现得像是要见暗恋很久的美女？”  
“你不懂……”nuno态度消极地拒绝回答，半晌岔开了话题，“我吉他呢？”  
pat愣了一下，旋即一格一格地抬起头，和他对视，十秒钟后鼓膜钻进nuno低沉的声音：“你是不是帮我拿了？”  
“……现在去找还来得及？”他颤巍巍地建议。  
“操！”nuno撒腿就跑，pat边喊边跟上他：“你慢点！才十几分钟！应该还来得及！”  
重复一遍，田径运动员的步幅实在太大了，pat百般无奈地看着吉他手像只鸟一样飞过了走廊，而自己蹒跚学步的模样活脱脱一只动物园的树袋熊，人与人的差距怎么能在这时候体现得淋漓尽致！他刚过走廊拐角就被迎面而来的史戴琳夫人一把揪住，年过五十的老女人用她金丝边眼镜下鹰隼般的目光把pat钉在原地动弹不得。  
“已经上课了，你想去哪？”她问，表情不是很好看……很是不好看！  
“呃……”pat垂下头，内心大骂该死的nuno bettencourt，然而还是得组织语言，“我只去了个厕所。”  
抛弃伙伴的男孩早跑出学校了，跑步时常令他心情愉快，只不过出于种种原因他不愿意再参加比赛。  
他一路飞奔到面包房，撞开玻璃门冲到原来的卡座。座位上哪还有什么吉他，操他的服务生！他蹲下来去搜索桌底，肩膀却被拍了一下，转过头就是一张熟悉又陌生的脸。  
哔哔！现在是下午两点十六分，nuno bettencourt心脏停跳啦！他的大脑如此这般准时播报。  
“……嗨？”他听见自己发出一声气若游丝的问好。  
清醒一点！你在干嘛？！  
“嗨。”主唱低头看他，似乎在笑，“你在找这个？”  
视线所及的手指抓着吉他的背带，把他三小时的组装成果拎到面前，完好无损……边角是不是磕到了？  
“它被带在地上了，在刚才你们跑出去的时候。”主唱解释道，他目光转回来，有点犹疑不定的样子，“我是不是在哪见过你？”  
nuno像个傻子一样在他面前凝固不动，主唱只好继续思考，忽然灵光一闪，  
“你是那个Ro……”  
“谢谢！”nuno当机立断抢过吉他挂好，双指并拢放到唇边，条件反射般冲他飞吻了一下，“回见！”  
一溜烟出门到拐角，他蹲下来疯狂喘气。  
“nuno bettencourt……”年轻的吉他手抱着他的乐器自言自语，懊恼得快要原地去世，“操，你是白痴吗？”  
*  
“听说你见到Robert的妹妹了？”Greg捧着一把花，在校区的林荫道和孪生弟弟边走边聊，“怎么样，长得漂亮吗？”  
“是弟弟——谁和你说的？”Gary正忙着把书塞回包里，下意识地反驳他，回头才想起关键所在，“他吉他落在餐厅，我捡到了。”  
“Robert，”Greg笑嘻嘻地回答，不同于呆在神学院读书的胞弟，显然他更具反叛精神，“那是个男孩儿？可我听Robert说他爱你爱得不行。”  
“什么？”Gary偏了偏头，想起甜品店见到的高中青少年，能回忆起的第一个镜头就是那头鬈曲的黑发下白净过分的脸，还有他两指并拢点过的红润嘴唇，一股难以言明的、介于奶油味曲奇和薄荷糖的舒适情绪充斥脑海，令他不由自主地发声，“你听Robert这么说了？”  
“我们家最小的孩子对你弟弟一见钟情了——他只说了这个，然后我们就在谈去哪儿办派对的事了，”Greg甩了甩捧花，花瓣摇动、簌簌的叶子响声叫Gary从茫然中惊醒过来，“你说这些花儿能讨姑娘喜欢吗——嘿！你在想什么呢！”  
“我想起今天还有课。”Gary搔搔后脑，摊开手冲他耸肩，“我先走了……”  
他欲言又止，看得Greg上下扫视这人，心烦地问出口：“你想知道什么？”  
“Robert的弟弟、就那个，”Gary有些紧张地组织语言，停了一会儿才把问题念出来，“他叫什么名字？”  
Greg讶异地瞥他一眼，不怀好意地乐了。  
“Nuno，”他故意把名字发音拖长了念，听起来有点儿矫揉造作的恶心，“nuno bettencourt。”  
Gary对着他夸张的表情，脊背发寒、顿感悚然：“我没有别的意思！只是想知道一下！”  
“huh，当然了！”Greg坏笑着敷衍他，双手环胸往前走去，临走之前一拍他肩膀——  
“不过，嘿，你要是想泡那男孩儿，我会帮你打掩护的，”他咧着的嘴角看起来欠揍极了，“据我所知，Robert的脾气可不算好——尤其是关于他家的孩子那方面。”  
Gary看他的表情就知道解释没有半点用处了，对于他哥哥这样的人来说解释简直是百倍力度的掩饰，无论怎么讲都会越抹越黑、被理解成十万八千里外的意思；为了那个青少年和自己的名声着想，他朝孪生兄长镇定地翻了个白眼，开口道：“你还是去献花吧。”  
Greg哈哈大笑，从花束中抽出一支来远远地扔给他，Gary伸手一接，是支含苞待放的玫瑰。  
“拿着吧！不要你的钱！”Greg跑得飞快，Gary想打人也找不到目标，僵着脸拿那支玫瑰进了活动室，把等侯多时的Paul一行人吓了一跳。


	7. Chapter 7

*  
Gary的乐队最近筹备一个新演出，选好的酒吧在离社区大学不远的地方，大多是年轻人，混进了不少附近地区的未成年。  
Paul在上台前还在问那支玫瑰花的事儿，Gary从来不知道他还这么拥有探索精神。  
“我哥哥送的，他女朋友开的店里剩下的。”这么说大体也没什么问题，因此Gary脸不红心不慌地讲了，“你可以把它送给你的女粉丝什么的。”  
Paul瞪他：“女粉丝只有主唱和吉他手有过吧？”  
Gary深感无辜：“我又不是故意的。”  
他们的吉他手Joey坐在一边听着，闻言嗤笑了一声，很是心不在焉的样子；前不久有个专业经纪人联系了他，虽然之后Joey没再提这件事，但乐队其他几个人都清楚那究竟是个什么情况——Joey的技术似乎没变，但越来越敷衍了，甚至到了一个其他人没法再忍受的地步。  
Gary不太想理他，最近他的心思并不在这位吉他手身上；但Paul就截然不同了，他似乎点过什么和吉他手争吵的天赋，心情烦躁时更是一点就着，直截了当地质问道：“你笑什么？”  
“贝斯手都不见得比你更没存在感。”Joey冷淡地说，“有些人天生就叫人没法喜欢。”  
“如果这话说的是你自己，那倒还很恰当。”Paul反唇相讥，撸起袖子来，“脸上想挨一拳了？”  
他说着就往前走去，Gary眼疾手快、一把拉住了他。  
“我们都不想在今天吵起来。”主唱头疼地调停道，“总之，先上台，表演结束以后再说不行吗？”  
Mangone在后面跟着，似乎和Joey说了些什么，但Gary没能仔细听，他们俩向来走在一起，对此主唱早就有了心理准备。  
他们在尖叫声中走进场地，开启了今夜的第一首歌。这片地方很小，来的都是些无所事事的学生，但起码在这里他们大受欢迎，跟唱和欢呼声前所未有的吵闹，Gary握着麦架在台上，像粉丝的荧光棒那样用力挥舞。鼓声激烈的时候主唱忽然感到后背被什么东西轻砸了一下，他回头捡起那东西，惊讶地发现是那朵玫瑰花，大概是Paul把其带上了台，在欢呼和嘈杂的背景音中顺手、或许是顺手地一把扔向了他。  
年轻主唱环顾四周喧闹的人群，忽然有些不知名的期盼，他面对涌动的人潮笑起来，吹了个口哨，把只剩一片叶子的花丢下了台。  
层层叠叠的尖叫声骤然响起，玫瑰飞到一个不知名的角落，被个年轻女孩儿抢到了手，离得太远了，Gary看不清她的模样，但那头闪耀的金色短发令他霎时间颇感无趣；玩闹的心思一停下来就想起乐队的糟心事，他捏紧话筒，老老实实地唱起下一首歌。  
*  
nuno把放在他桌上的玫瑰花丢进桌洞，用力掰开罐装咖啡的盖子，pat在他身边长吁短叹：“又拒绝了？”  
吉他手点点头，不以为意：“她不是我的类型。”  
“我倒是想知道你的类型究竟是什么样子，”pat拖了个椅子坐下来，拿脚碰了碰他小腿肚，“昨天那个金发啦啦队长你也没答应，这回的黑头发葡萄牙妞你也不喜欢，还有上个月那个走文艺风格的亚洲女，一个也没留下来，王子，您这高中生活也太没意思了吧？”  
“我当然有喜欢的类型！”nuno反驳他，“只是她们都没到那个点而已。”  
“说说标准？”pat表示怀疑。  
吉他手看他一脸不信，逼着自己开始思考。  
“最好是黑发、不，不是黑发也可以，看上去干净利落，性格温柔的……”他想了想、说，“要会唱歌，唱得很好的那种。”  
“哈，你喜欢隔壁校那些富人家的女孩？”pat懂了，“她们倒的确高雅又温柔，只是我没想到你还有这种宏伟的目标？”  
nuno踹他一脚：“你知道我不是那个意思！”  
“原谅我不知道你是什么意思。”pat笑嘻嘻地在上课铃响中站起身来，“我走了，晚上有个新派对，隔壁校的妞也会在，你要不要去看看？”  
nuno迟疑了一下，问：“哪里？”  
“就在Lux。”pat道，“还有，你那朵花别扔啊！我从一个姑娘那儿骗来的，她说这可是Gary cherone丢给她的！”  
他说完就跑了，没给nuno任何询问的借口和机会，吉他手只思考了一秒钟左右，就把手猛地伸进课桌，揪出那朵可怜兮兮的植物来。  
他盯着那花儿看了半天，毫无道理地怒从心头起，愤愤不平地拽掉其枝干最后一片叶子。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前没啥兴趣继续写了

*  
Joey在乐队呆的时间越来越短了，Gary新请了一个节奏吉他手，叫hal的一个年轻家伙，Joey不在的时候就由他代替主音，他的确非常努力，但Gary还是觉得缺了点什么。  
神学院修到最后一年，课表已经比起刚入学的时候空闲了许多，这使得Gary能花更多时间在乐队的练习上——通常Joey并不再此列，但其他人也都已经习惯；两位Paul对那位吉他手感觉越来越不满；hal刚加入、偶尔因为缺少配合而出差错，dream的场子逐渐不太好过起来。  
压力积累之下总会爆发，于是终于到了这一天。Gary打开后台门，表情平静地冲着更衣室里的三个人讲：  
“我们得暂时结束演出。”  
Geary对着他的鼓发呆，Mangone在和吉他手打电话、语气激烈地讲着什么，年轻的节奏吉他hal还在调整效果器：闻言都抬起头来——  
“怎么了？”Geary是第一个发声的，他和主唱在一个宿舍，关系向来不错；他看了一眼表，低声道，“还有十五分钟就到我们了。”  
主唱上了妆，头发还扎着没放下来；他没理鼓手的话，只是扫视更衣室一整圈，重新讲了一遍，吐字更加清晰：“我说，我们得暂时结束演出。”  
“为什么？”意识到他是认真的，Mangone匆匆忙忙挂断电话，走过来解释，“我们不是好好的？Joey说他在路上了，五分钟就到。”  
“问题不单在他一个人身上。”Gary摇了摇头，他是那种一旦做了决定就很难再被改变的类型，“我们现在每个人的状态都不太好，需要一点调整的时间。”  
“我已经和酒吧的负责人说过这事了，”  
他出门，刚巧碰上迎面而来的吉他手，Joey看样子醉得不轻，但心情非常不错，见了他甚至打了个招呼——  
“嘿，你去哪？”Joey问他，Gary不答反问：  
“你觉得你能成名吗？”  
“什么？”没料到他忽然开始聊天，Joey愣了一下，才颇感怪异地从喉咙里挤出一个单音。  
“那并不重要，”Gary盯着他的眼睛，他个子稍微高一些，在这样的情形下甚至有些居高临下的意味，开口的时候比起神学院的学生更像个经验老到的先知，“显而易见，上帝没有赐予你那样的天分。”  
他说完就走了，绑腿的皮带都没解，利落得像刮过一阵风，皮鞋叩地的声响令在场习惯其温吞性格的四个都极其不适。  
“他发的什么神经？”Joey走进屋子，被后台外乱糟糟的背景音吵得头疼，想摔吉他、但最后因为心疼而没敢那么干，只好纸上谈兵一般地恼羞成怒，剩下三人都面面相觑。  
“你问我们，我们又问谁？”Geary倒是干脆地摔了鼓棒（反正那东西并不怕摔），比他更火大，瞪着人低声骂了一句，然后冲其他人一摊手，“走吧，今天已经没事了。”  
*  
nuno逆着走出场地的人群，倔强地伫立在酒吧门口，满脸通红，气得吉他都拿不稳了。  
pat在旁边拍他肩膀，连声安慰：“好了，好了，他们以后还会有表演的。”  
“我翘了一整天的课！”nuno咬着嘴唇，抓着吉他背带，从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出这句话，“我还瞒着妈妈和哥哥他们，还让Helena给我打掩护！说不演就不演了！操！操！”  
“人生中总要有两件意外的嘛，”pat苦口婆心、给他讲道理，“就当是给下一次看演出攒运气了。”  
nuno瞪他一眼，把金发男孩儿看得一阵委屈：“我说错什么了吗？”  
“万一他们不演出了怎么办！”nuno拍开他按着自己肩膀的手，蹲在酒吧大门口、满怀怨怼，“这根本就不合逻辑！明明再有五分钟就开场了！”  
“你还有讲逻辑的时候？”pat简直对这个情绪化天后啧啧称奇了，“就算现在被魔鬼附身、我救不了你啊。”  
nuno抬头又瞪他一眼，pat相当识趣地闭嘴了，他能和女孩儿相处甚好、全靠平时猜测nuno这姑娘脾气的练习，“那你现在想怎么样？”  
“让我一个人呆一会儿。”nuno心烦意乱地摆了摆手，“你去别的地方看看。”  
pat相当无辜地把手搭在他肩膀，真心实意地道：“哥们儿，恐怕你也没法呆多久。”  
“什么？”  
“你没满十八呢，”pat随手一指，睁着眼睛说瞎话，“那边的保安要过来了。”  
然后他就见nuno看也没看、像只受惊的兔子那样原地蹦起来就跑：“我出去转转。”  
直到缓过神来、nuno才想起他再一次把pat甩在后面了——同时想起的还有这损友也没满十八的事；他这才意识到自己被骗了，气冲冲地往回走，刚跨过街角就被人撞了一下，险些连吉他带人一起摔进旁边的水沟。  
“抱歉，”罪魁祸首冲他低声道，“我不是故意的——你还好吗？”  
好得了才怪呢！nuno看着自己被溅上泥水的衣服和头发，仰着脸捏起拳头，一句葡萄牙国骂紧接着英语，“你没长眼睛？”  
罪魁祸首一张脸进入视野、把他下一句骂人话堵在了喉咙里。nuno眼神迷离地盯着面前的高个子青年，眼皮颤抖——这个动作重复了好几遍，看上去有点像个僵硬的媚眼。  
“……nuno？”青年不自觉地拿手摩挲自己的后脖颈，紧张地舔了下嘴唇，“你是叫这个名字吗——你怎么会在这里？”  
Gary cherone掐指一算，今天还不是休息日，顿时神色奇异，目不转睛地盯着眼前满脸通红的青少年，试探性地讲出了声：“你逃学了？”  
nuno还仰着脸，傻愣愣地看他——他睫毛像两把羽毛扇，Gary不合时宜地想。  
“没、我、不是……”男孩儿胡乱摆着手，张口结舌地试图解释什么，一句完整的话也没蹦出来，最后懊恼地开始揪自己半长的柔顺头发，“好吧，我是逃学了。”  
“这是不对的，”Gary凑近他一点，这让男孩反应过度地往后退了一大步，差点又掉进水坑，“我送你回去吧？你没告诉你兄弟他们是不是？”  
nuno却没听进去，紧张了好一会儿，终于憋出一句话来：“你们为什么取消表演了？”  
Gary一愣，旋即反应过来：“……你来看我的演出？”  
不知怎么回事他用了“我”而非“我们”，但nuno显然没注意到这种细节，他只是抓着自己的头发，嘴唇一抿再抿，半晌才吐出一个单音节，很不情愿的样子：“嗯。”  
再一次不合时宜地，Gary脑子里响起孪生哥哥的那些废话，“Robert家最小的孩子对你一见钟情。”类似这种字句在他周围盘旋不去，年轻的主唱不知所措起来，他还没和男孩儿谈过恋爱呢——停一下！  
醒悟过来思维被Greg带进沟里，Gary赶紧岔开话题：“你衣服脏了。”  
nuno点头，茫然地看他；那双漂亮的眼睛像是烘烤过后的焦糖蛋糕，令主唱莫名其妙地失去了语言逻辑，他的话脱口而出——  
“要不要来我家换一件？”  
nuno眼睛亮起来，Gary面上不动声色，心里惊慌失措。  
“谢谢！”男孩儿甜滋滋地笑了，小小的尖牙像只狸猫；Gary鬼迷心窍，被他抓了衣袖，也没想着挣开。  
自然没人理会站在酒吧的pat。


End file.
